


Contact ♥

by ValentineSebastian



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Deacury, Deacury Week 2019, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineSebastian/pseuds/ValentineSebastian
Summary: Freddie exhaled, it sounded full of need and admission. “I think of kissing you constantly, John.”The words caused John to bite his lip so hard that he almost gave himself an accidental piercing. “Do you?”“I do.” Freddie sighed, or maybe it was … a measured breath. John didn’t want to allow himself to think about what he thought was happening. “It’s fucking annoying honestly.”[or—]Freddie and John drink perhaps a bit too much at a party then have impromptu late night phone sex. One of my humble contributions to Deacury Week 2019 ❤️
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	Contact ♥

The party had been a blast but John couldn’t wait to get home, wash up and go to sleep. The ride home seemed to take forever, it was raining and a very busy Friday night in the city. The traffic was an extremely frustrating stop-and-go nightmare.

He rested his head against the window and watched the rivulets of water fall and jerk around on the glass in odd formations. He decided to accept his fate and let go of the inevitable; after all, it was pointless being annoyed at traffic because he’d be stuck in it mad or not. His eyelids slide down, and behind his closed eyes a warmth swept over him. Maybe it was the heated air gently enveloping him in the back seat, or maybe it was his encounter with Freddie, just minutes ago. He kept playing it all back in his head.

Before he’d left the Trident-hosted bash, he’d run into Freddie; he hadn’t seen him all night. The singer looked great—he always did, of course—flaunting a lovely grey devoré velvet jacket, a white satin blouse with pearl clasps, and light grey satin trousers. He wore white suede platform boots, cleverly thinking it’d subtly increase his height … but there was nothing subtle about any of it. At some time during the night, Freddie had plucked one of the silver glitter-lined plastic poinsettia decorations and fastened it to his hair. Cheeky. That charming bastard. 

Freddie was being pulled by the arm by a mousy, but very bubbly girl in a Christmas sweater (clearly a fan, probably a friend or a relation of someone in the company) into a room with countless hors d'oeuvres set out. John had been tempted to follow them and grab some more food on his way out; but he didn’t.

Freddie stopped in his tracks when he’d seen John, and when the girl tugged his arm, he actually (very politely) shooed her away and said he’d join her shortly. John hated that he could feel his cheeks turning pink. It was that simple too; all Freddie had to do was acknowledge him and he’d turn to proverbial dust. Pink, effervescent, proverbial dust. Surely the alcohol wasn’t helping.

“John!” He stumbled a bit on the crumpled rug on his beeline toward him, he cursed under his breath. “Are you leaving already darling?” Freddie cocked his head and pouted. He swirled what was left of his cocktail, took a sip and glanced over the rim at him.

“Already?” John chuckled. “Freddie, it’s nearly midnight. I’ve been here since seven.”

Freddie pursed his lips and made a sour face. “I’ll miss you though.”

John had to laugh again. “I haven’t even seen you tonight!”

“Well I wanted to! I can’t help that I’m being pulled in every direction.” Freddie rolled his eyes with a big exhale.

“Oh, poor you. So desired.” John shifted his posture, resting a hand on his hip. He looked very sassy.

Freddie scoffed and gave him an annoyed glance. “I’m serious John! I wanted to … I don’t know, just, spend some time with you tonight. I don’t get to as much anymore.” He took another sip of his drink and met John’s eyes. A moment that felt weirdly stretched out passed. “I guess that means I miss you.”

John couldn’t speak for a minute, processing what he was hearing. He furrowed his brow. “You … miss? Me? Are you drunk Freddie?”

“A little maybe. Or maybe a lot, I don’t know.” With a dismissive look and a flourish of his hand he added, “But I can be drunk and miss you, you know.” 

John was definitely blushing now and stammered internally. His heart raced; he had no idea what to say, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“Uh, um. Yeah. I miss you too, actually.” John was looking down at the dreadful faux marble linoleum flooring and scratching the back of his head nervously.

Somehow it seemed to have caught Freddie off-guard. He blinked, then cleared his throat. Then, suddenly a line of people were shimmying their way between them on their way to the food room. After they’d all apologized and scooted through, the two moved to the foyer for some privacy; or at least, a place with less fucking thru-traffic.

Freddie turned to face him, then smiled and bit his lip. “Well. That’s established then. We miss each other.”

“It seems that way, yes.” John smiled back.

“Can I call you then? Tomorrow? Let’s hang out soon.”

John nodded. “Call me. I’d love that.”

A faint, impatient honk could be heard from outside.

“I think your cab is here, dear.”

_“Shit._ I’d better go then.”

Freddie pulled him close for a hug, then kissed his cheek. “Alright. You be safe dear. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

When they separated, Freddie grabbed both of his palms and gave him a warm, sincere smile. His eyes were glittering with … something. Something provocative—John didn’t miss it.

John swallowed and had to force himself to steady his breath, realizing he was very definitely thinking of pinning Freddie against a wall in a back room at that party and kissing him. Maybe he had drunk too much after all.

He dozed off with fluttery thoughts, at least it was quiet and warm in this cab. 

~ ~ ~

John’s thick wooden heels fell ingloriously with a dull thud as they hit his bedroom floor. He pulled off his wool turtleneck jumper and white gabardine pants, tossing them in a heap on his bed. He tugged his rings off and put them on his dresser.

As the shower heated up, he pushed off and stepped out of his briefs.

The water felt like a luxurious dream. After the initial shivers, the warmth engulfed him. Just as the alcohol had warmed his insides, the steamy shower relaxed and coaxed him into a warm, wet trance from the outside.

It felt so _nice_ to just get clean. Honestly, he would’ve preferred to take a bath but he was too tired. He didn’t want to fall asleep bathing. He’d wake up a prune; and yes, it had happened on more than one occasion. 

For some reason, he kept thinking about kissing Freddie. He’d been thinking of that, in particular, more and more lately. He didn’t really consider it a gay panic _per se_ … more than anything it just frustrated him that he wanted to kiss his beautiful friend. And a lot more than kiss, truth be told.

His mind went to all kinds of sinful places. He found himself thankful that his shower had a seat built in; he was a little too tipsy to be _standing_ while thinking of … that. He was blushing furiously, and so was his cock. Somehow, he’d gotten hard. How long had he been daydreaming of touching Freddie?

He could’ve just ignored it, but he didn’t. He pressed his back against the damp wall and touched himself. He allowed himself to enjoy it; it wasn’t fast and had no real goal. He simply let his mind wander and eventually a scenario unraveled in his mind. The hot water paired with his own panting had him feeling breathless pretty quickly.

Just as he was starting to loosen up and let go, he pulled a foot up and knocked over a bottle of conditioner. The sharp noise ripped him out of his fantasy—normally it wasn’t _that_ easy to derail him, but he became very self aware suddenly. He exhaled, letting the water hit him for some time, then stood up. 

He felt … bad. Something about fantasizing over his unsuspecting friend made him feel a bit horrible. He finished washing his body and willed away that wicked boner.

_“Get it together, John.”_ He muttered to himself, digging his nails into his palms.

He pulled on his cotton terry bathrobe after toweling off and jumped into bed. He didn’t care that his pillow was getting totally soaked by his wet hair. He nestled under the duvet, trying to convince himself that Freddie felt the same way he did. He wasn’t sure if it was shame, self-pity or hope. Whatever it was, he was able to forgive himself for his transgressions, and the thought of Freddie calling him tomorrow at some undisclosed time had him giddy. 

He’d dozed off in hardly no time, the rain hitting his windows providing a steady chorus of pleasant white noise.

~ ~ ~

At the same time, Freddie was just leaving the party. One of the record execs who hadn’t drank anything had offered to drive him home and he graciously accepted. Freddie was relieved that the man’s lady friend had unexpectedly joined them at the last minute; being alone with him made Freddie a bit uncomfortable. The man made no qualms about hitting on Freddie, and while that usually didn’t bother him, he thought the guy was kind of vilely perverse. Not to mention, he was a pompous prick with nothing to back it up.

Freddie exited the car, then thanked the man and walked up the steps into his oddly empty and freezing apartment. He was glad that he wasn’t drunk enough to need help into his house.

He peeled his raincoat off and kept shedding clothes on his way to his bedroom. He loathed smelling like alcohol or parties. His clothing reeked of cigarettes and general party ambience. So he too, took a needed and very welcome shower.

Freddie didn’t bother with ritual or anything fancy, he got in and out as fast as he could. He craved being in his fluffy bed _immediately._ He didn’t even bother putting on any clothing afterward. Well … he did put on socks—it was hard keeping his big feet warm on a cold night.

The singer tossed and turned, annoyed and unable to sleep even though he felt rather exhausted. It was pent-up nervous energy; he couldn’t stop thinking of John. He wondered what they’d do, if he called and they set up a plan to hang out. He smiled at the idea of them doing something goofy like getting ice cream. Or go to the movies. Or go to a bar to play pool, and get his ass totally demolished because he sucked at pool. Freddie was well aware that he was a sore loser but he’d never admit it to anyone. Though, he wouldn’t mind graciously losing if he was playing against John.

He hugged a pillow and rolled onto his side with a big exhale. He glanced at the clock; it was 1:35. Freddie narrowed his eyes, wondering just how awful of a person he’d be if he called John right now. Maybe John hadn’t even gone to bed yet …? 

Freddie was cringing as he did it, but he couldn’t stop himself. He reached for the received and pushed the #3 slot on his speed dial. Speed dial really was wonderful, he didn’t know how people managed memorizing people’s numbers or always needing a phone book before it. Just the advent of push-button phones marveled him honestly. But he could wax poetic about phone shit some other time; right now, the line had rung four times and he was jusssst about to hang up. 

And then he heard a click. Someone fumbling with the receiver on the other end. 

Freddie was already regretting this. _Jesus, what is wrong with me?_ He mused internally, wincing outwardly.

“What .. hello?” John managed to say, his voice was hoarse and it was clear he was half asleep.

“Um .. hey John,” Freddie said, apologetically.

“Freddie? Is that you?” Some rustling and adjustment. “Are you okay? What’s up?” He suddenly sounded more alert.

“Shit. I’m sorry John—it’s really nothing. I … just thought you might be awake still? I just wanted to talk.”

“We can talk … are you sure nothing’s wrong?”

“Yes, darling. I’m sorry, this is totally inappropriate. I must be a bit drunk still, my manners are shit. I’ll call you later, okay? Go back to sleep.”

“Wait … it’s okay Freddie, I’m awake now.”

Something about John being willing to stay awake and talk to him made him blush.

“Oh, umm. Alright. Are you sure dear? I realize it’s nearly two. I’m so sorry John.”

John chuckled, his voice still a bit cracky from sleep. “Stop apologizing Freddie! If I didn’t want to talk to you I’d tell you to fuck off and hang up, you know that.”

“I suppose that’s true. So. What have you been up to?”

“Did you wake me up to ask that?” John laughed.

“I don’t know what I woke you up for, to be honest. It’s quite selfish of me.”

There were a few beats of silence and John had actually nearly dozed off again. The sound of his breath cutting across the receiver sent chills through the singer. With a quiet groan, he snapped out of it.

“Freddie.”

Hearing his name sent his heartbeat racing.

“Yes?”

“What happened to you calling me tomorrow?” Freddie could hear a smile forming on John’s face.

“Sweetheart. It _is_ tomorrow. It’s past twelve.”

John guffawed. “Oh my God, you’re the _worst._ Were you planning this?”

_“No._ But I couldn’t wait to talk to you. It just worked out this way.”

“You _couldn’t wait_ to talk to me?”

Freddie sighed, he was a little embarrassed actually. “Did I stutter, dear?”

John laughed and a sly smile appeared. “Alright Freddie,” he said, his tongue traced the ridge of his top row of teeth, stopping at the gap. “Well?” He chuckled. “What did you want to say if it’s so _urgent?”_

Freddie sighed again. He was flustered and unsure how to respond. “Oh, I don’t _know.”_ He stammered for a minute. “Let’s get together, do you want to do it tomorrow?”

“Do you mean _today_ tomorrow or _tomorrow_ tomorrow?”

“Oh for Christ’s sake John, _today_ tomorrow.”

John laughs. “I have to be sure Freddie. By your rules it might be _yesterday_ tomorrow.”

“Shut up!”

“Alright alright, I’ll stop. What do you want to do tomorrow?”

“Do you want to see a movie? Maybe go out for food after?”

John wasn’t expecting it to sound so _datelike._ He blushed at the implications. “Um, heh. Yes, that sounds nice.”

“I’ve heard good things about Blazing Saddles.”

“Me too. It sounds funny.”

“Okay then, it’s settled. I’ll look at movie times in the paper and call you tomorrow.”

“Alright. Lovely.”

Then, silence. For an uncomfortable amount of time.

“Ehm, are you still there, Freddie?”

“Yes dear.” He swallowed hard. “Uhh … hey, John?”

“Mmm?”

“I don’t know how to say this so I’m just going to.” Freddie sighed.

John’s throat went dry, a new flutter wreaked havoc in his stomach. “What is it?”

“This isn’t … the alcohol talking, first of all. This is real.”  
  


More silence. John thought he might burst. He had a feeling (well, a hope) that he knew where this was going, but it could be something disappointing too—like Freddie’s opinion on John’s new shoes for instance. He’d seen him give them an ugly look last time he wore them. Really, you never knew with Freddie.

“What’s … what’s on your mind Freddie?”

He let out a shaky breath. “John, um ... I … like you.”

John pressed his eyes closed and concentrated on his breathing. His heart was thumping around in his chest as if it were about to come off the rails. A soft noise escaped him, to Freddie it sounded like elation that wasn’t meant to escape his mouth. And that’s exactly what it was. 

“I like you too.”

The admission engulfed him in shivers, the hair on Freddie’s body stood up. Neither of them knew what to say, and when they did, their words collided. 

“I—,” Freddie tried.

“I w-, John attempted. Then they both laughed it off nervously.

John let out a loud exhale through his nose. “Freddie …,” he persisted. 

“Yes?”

“Thank you for saying it.”

“Okay … maybe the alcohol helped a _bit._ But it’s true.”

John giggled. “I’m glad it helped.”

Freddie exhaled, it sounded full of need and admission. “I think of kissing you constantly, John.”

The words caused John to bite his lip so hard that he almost gave himself an accidental piercing. “Do you?”

“I do.” Freddie sighed, or maybe it was … a measured breath. John didn’t want to allow himself to think about what he thought was happening. “It’s fucking annoying honestly.”

“Mmm. Good to know I’m not alone in that, then.”

“Oh, you too? We’ve got to fix that. Tomorrow.”

“I want to kiss you right now.” John said, then immediately winced—he didn’t want to sound desperate, or horny. Or just plain stupid. He might’ve been all three as far as he was concerned.

Freddie couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows. What a lovely and unexpected development. He swallowed and let out a breathy sigh. “John …,”

“Yes?”

“At that party, I wanted to just ... push you against the wall and kiss you hard.”

John groaned out loud, albeit involuntarily. “I wish you had.”

Both of them were silent for a bit, aside from assorted heavy breaths and soft moans. It really didn’t need to be acknowledged, and yet;

“Umm … I don’t want to be vulgar dear, but I want to make it explicitly clear that I’m touching myself.”

John rolled his eyes shut and shuddered. “I am too, Freddie.” 

“I didn’t call expecting this, you know.” Freddie’s breath hitched as his thumb slipped through the precum leaking from the slit of his cock. 

“I didn’t think you had,” John bit his lip. “I uhh .. I have a confession.”

Freddie groaned and whispered, “What is it? _Tell me.”_

“Umm, I thought of you earlier.”

“You thought of me? Tell me more dear, what do you need to confess?”

“I thought of you … when I was in the shower.” John bit his lip and a small whine escaped.

_“Fuck.”_ Freddie was slowly caressing his cock, “Tell me what you imagined.”

John gulped. He was quite embarrassed, but seeing as how this had turned quite explicit already, there was no point in diminishing it. Clearly, Freddie was very much into this. It made John feel better about his own lewd thoughts.

A shaky breath escaped him as he tightened his grip on his cock and pumped into his hand. _“Freddie …”_ he moaned. They both listened to each other's breathy noises for a bit, every little sound sending shivers to the other. “I imagined … lying behind you and rubbing your cock through your pants.”

“Oh, _Jesus.”_ Freddie whispered, pushing hard into his wet hand, imagining it was John. “Go on, _please.”_

“I imagined pulling your pants off and sucking you off, too.”

The words had Freddie breathless and seeing stars. He never imagined that John was so … like this. What a dream. 

“Did you really? You’re going to make my heart stop, dear.” He pulled in a breath and moaned. “Do you have any idea how hot this is? How hot you are?”

“I want to make you cum, Freddie. I want to hear it.”

Freddie’s eyes fluttered shut and he groaned, he really couldn’t believe this. “Oh, I’m sure you will dear,” he breathed out shakily, “Do go on.”

Suddenly John was making … _wet_ sounds with his lips, and Freddie realized that he was _sucking his fingers,_ miming a blowjob. The slippery sucking noises and John’s moaning crashed into Freddie’s ears in a divine chorus of ecstasy.

_“Fuck my mouth, Freddie,”_ he moaned around his fingers. John was, of course, fully aroused and fucking his other hand, the phone uncomfortably shoved against his jaw and shoulder. He’d been frustratingly horny all night, and was already feeling that warm building tingle in his gut signaling release. His own lewd ministrations turned him on further, he didn’t know he could be so ... _explicit._

Freddie grit his teeth, then spit on his hand for more lubrication. He jerked his cock hard and fast, his own breathy moans spilling freely from his reddened lips. _“Oh my God,”_ was all he could really say. He was shaking. This was all so unexpected and _filthy_ that it only served to further his arousal. His cock was throbbing, leaking and straining hard in his hand. He knew he wouldn’t last long.

“I want to taste your cum,” John breathed, then assaulted Freddie’s ears with a litany of slow, high pitched moans around his slicked fingers. _“Please.”_

“John … _John,_ oh God. I want to hear you cum too,” Freddie whined, his hand gripped tight around himself, trying not to release too quickly. He licked his lips, his quick heavy breaths repeatedly drying them out.

“You will … I’m close,” John breathed out. His sweet, high pitched noises were in close succession.

It was obvious from John’s loud, desperate noises that he was as close as he’d warned. “Yes, oh _fuck,”_ Freddie whispered. “John .. fuck your hand and cum hard for me.”

_“Freddie,”_ he whined, wrapping both hands around his cock and pumping hard into them, legs spread wide. “Freddie, I’m .. ah, _”_ John’s eyes screwed shut as his cock throbbed, beginning the crescendo of his orgasm. Precum was leaking freely onto his stomach.

“Oh fuck, I’m cumming ... John— _hhah, hahh,”_ Freddie’s eyebrows furrowed and his jaw fell open. His peak hit him and his cock pumped out warm hot cum onto his stomach in long spurts. He threw his head back and nearly lost the phone from the crook of his neck as he yelled John’s name.

That was entirely too much for John. _“Shit,”_ he muttered through clenched teeth, “Freddie, I’m gonna fucking cum,” and he fucked his hands hard and rough, twisting them, his fingers brushing the back of his cock head just right. Cum shot out onto his sweaty chest; some even got in his mouth, he didn’t care. His cock throbbed, spilling wet seed over his knuckles as he tried to remember how to breathe.

They lay there, breathing hard for a bit. Hearing John’s breathing was oddly comforting to Freddie, just knowing he was still there and hadn’t run off after such a wild event.

John snorted, he began laughing. “Umm.”

“I don’t even know, darling.” Freddie chuckled. “I hope we’re still friends after that?”

“Shut up Freddie of course we are. I’ve been horny over you for longer than you can imagine.”

“Oh good. Good. Thank _God._ I feel like I should apologize, though.”

“Don’t apologize. Just … kiss me tomorrow, okay?”

Freddie smiled. “Absolutely dear. I don’t know how I could possibly _not_ kiss you after all that. It’s the least I could do.”

They were silent for a while, settling down, cleaning off, just existing comfortably.

“Thank you, Freddie.” John was blushing.

“Oh good lord, no, thank YOU.” Freddie exhaled loudly, his breath still hadn’t quite normalized.

They both had to laugh. It really was a ridiculous situation. Freddie began to doze off eventually, then woke with a start. He realized he’d drifted into a dream about working in an office and losing an important paper. He shook his head at the stupidity of it.

“John darling, I better go before I fall asleep.” 

“Okay Freddie. Me too.”

“Goodnight sweetheart,” Freddie smiled. 

“Goodnight, see you tomorrow.” John smiled too.

“And the next day too, hopefully.” 

John giggled. “Maybe. We’ll see. Goodbye Freddie.”

“Bye bye, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That escalated quickly. Honestly this was something I wanted to put into my other 'more serious' deacury fic but, I thought it worked pretty well as a one-shot without needing a lot of context. I didn't have time to edit this, apologies in advance! Mostly I just wanted to see if I could throw a quickie together in a couple days. I hope you liked it ♥


End file.
